The Black Phoenix
by Tomtom713
Summary: After having a dream, about Voldemort and Severus. Harry wants to know one thing. What is voldemorts precious belongs? And what do Voldemort mean with 'The option'. Will Harry choose between the light and the dark side? [ I dunno what ship i go after but it might even be Harry/Severus or Harry/Tom/Harry/Voldemort.]
1. The Dream

Hey Readers!

Yes another story just popped up in my mind, and i really wanted to see how far i could go with this. I do not know Harry Potter. All the characters and other things i will mention in the story belongs to her. I just like to play a bit with the characters xD. Anyway Enjoy!

_-Dream or visions- _

_~Parseltongue~_

"Talk"

_**-Letters/Newspapers/Book reading-**_

* * *

Chapter One. The Dream.

_The room was dark, except for the cracking fireplace that illuminated the small room. A figure was sitting in the plush armchair, with a glass of wine in his hand. Silence was in the room, as the dark figure from behind the armchair slowly stepped closer._

"_News Severus?" A raspy and tired voice asked from the chair._

"_A few." Severus Answered, while he fold his hands at his back where he stood beside the armchair. He watched the fire in the burning wood dance around, as small figures in the fireplace could be seen._

"_Speak them to me Severus. What do you know about the boy so far?" The Dark Lord questions, his pale hand caressed the wine crystal glass he hold lightly in his hand. _

"_The boy isn't over what happened close to the summer holiday, my lord. As far as I could see from his small friends, Potter isn't handling the death of Black too well. He almost ruined Dumbledore's office by his rage, so far I haven't seen him let that much anger out on anyone or… Anything" the potion master informed. _

"_It seems like…." The Dark lord started, as he looked at Nagini who slowly curled herself up at the Armchair to be with her master. "That he soon shall be giving the option, unless you have something to say… Severus?" _

_The black haired potion master looked at the serpent, as his thoughts were on the boy for a moment._

"_I have nothing to say against you My Lord." Severus answered._

"_I will have to set a new mission for you Severus, even though I do hate to burden my loyal servant with too much. However, I know that I can trust you on this one Severus." The dark lord said, while he made a hand for Nagini that she should get down. As soon the Serpent was gone from Voldemorts side, the pale man stood with his empty crystal glass. _

"_You know my lord, that no matter what task or hard mission you pray have in your brilliant mind, I will always be there to take it, even if it will risk my own life." The potion master spoke, while he turned and looked at his lord. Voldemort was at the alcohol cabinet to refill his empty crystal glass, however Severus know when the dark lord was drinking, something would be wrong._

"_Something on your mind, my lord?" Severus question._

"_There will be on a time, where I will need to face one thing I truly wouldn't want to. Even though, it comes to my attention that it might not be to… pleasant." The pale snake man said. _

"_Mind to elaborate a little bit more my lord?" Severus questions him._

"_It seem like, the headmaster from Hogwarts … has found my little secret." Voldemort spoke with a raspy voice._

"_What might that be my lord?" Severus asked, while he made a slowly walk toward Voldemort._

"_Six things, six belongs of mine, might be seven instead. The thing that I want to see is if that might be true. But I fear that Dumbledore already, got his filthy hands on one of my precious belongs." The dark lord spoke, while he filled his crystal glass with firewhiskey._

_The potion master was about to question his lord, but there was a knocking at the door. The red eyes from the dark lord looked over at the door as he narrowed his eyes for a moment._

"_Who dares bother the dark lord, while he is speaking?" Lord Voldemort's angry voice called toward the door._

"_S-Sorry to bother you my lord!" ,a stuttering and small voice spoke from behind the door. _

"_Wormtail! What in Morganas name do you think there is so important right now?!" the Dark lord said with an angry voice._

"_I-I a-apologies my Lord… "Wormtail stuttering low. The door slowly opened, as the small fat rat looking man entered the room._

"_I didn't asked you to enter Wormtail. CRUCIO!" The red spell hit the rat looking man. Wormtail fell on the ground, he screamed out in pain and…_

* * *

**I KNOW! Stupid way to end it! but thats how i wanted it to start. Leave a review to me please?! And till next time! **


	2. Snape's private Chambers

Alright everyone now i got Chapter 2 finish. Hope you all enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 2. Snape's private chambers.

The pain went through his scar, as Harry sat up in his bed. His hand pressed against the scar at his forehead. He was sweating and his heart was running like a rabbit.

It had to be the seventh time, Harry had woken up from such a dream. Why couldn't he just get some proper sleep? He hated that every night he was going through such a nightmare. Harry looked at his clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was nothing more than 3 in the night.

The black haired teen sighed; he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on so he could see again. He slowly got out from his bed, he then grabbed his jacket and shoes. A walk would not be that bad, would it? Harry got his jacket and shoes on, he then buttoned up his jacket. He looked at the other teen nearby him, who was sleeping heavily and snoring like a troll.

Harry grabbed his wand, and put it in his inner pocket. He searched the drawer in his nightstand after The Marauders Map, just in case no one would bother him.

After he got the Marauders Map in his pocket, Harry walked out from the boy's dormitory. He actually did not know where he would go, since his mind was on his dream.

Harry were walking around in the dark corridors, while he held his invisibility cloak tight around himself, he thought about going to Dumbledore or maybe seek out the Potion Master. He was confused, he admitted that. He didn't know what to do.

While Harry was close to the dungeon, he noticed a dark figure outside the castle. The raven-haired teen stood still, his hand tight around his invisibility cloak to make sure it would not fall off.

The dark figure from outside had slowly got near the entrance of the hallway. Harry did not move out from his spot, he did not make a sound.

The dark figure entered the castle, his robe sliding against the ground while the man headed to the dungeon. Harry could see now who it was; he knew that it was Severus Snape. So Harry's dream was real? Had Snape really been visiting The Dark Lord?

In his mind, Harry knew that he should not do it, but he needed answers. He wanted to know, why he kept dreaming about the dark lord's small meetings with the potion master.

With that in mind, Harry slowly followed his potion master down in the dark dungeon. He noticed that Snape had gotten over to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Eldorado. " Snape mumbled, where the portrait swung opened. Too bad that Harry was nearby, because now he had heard the password to Snape's private chambers.

Harry was quick, as the portrait slowly closed. He managed to get through it, without Salazar or Snape had noticed anything.

Harry paused in the doorway, as his eyes were around the first part of the potion masters' chambers. He heard that the portrait closed behind him, now he couldn't return back again to Gryffindor's Tower.

The walls were just stones, but the special thing was they were not like those around the rest of the castle. They had special patterns carved in them, so it looked more comfortable. He noticed that there were several doors off this main one, which Harry guessed led to other chambers.

He saw his potion master nearby, and saw that Snape had taken off his outer robe, tossing it over the back of the couch. Snape walked toward a cabinet in the corner nearby the cracking fireplace, a glass and a bottle were taken out. He saw that the man poured himself a half glass of Firewhiskey which he then downed in one gulp.

Harry took his opportunity to glance into some of the other rooms, a well-furnished office nearby him. Candles and oil lamps illuminated the place more brightly, than he had expected it to be.

He looked at another door, which was further away from him. He thought it might be the bedroom, which he noticed was rather enormous and with a private bath.

While his attention moved over to another door closer to him, he saw shelves filled with books. It might be the private library, which he had heard teachers had in their chambers.

Harry got a light shock, as he heard Snape's voice speak out.

"You can just get out from your invisibility cloak Potter; I know you are in here." Snape said with a rather calm and a harsh voice.

Harry took a step back, he was freezing inside, and his heart was fluttering at the words. How could Snape know he was there? How could he possibly know that he had been here since Snape got in?

Harry hesitated for a moment, but then he slowly let the cloak slide down from his head. His eyes were on the potion master, as he slowly fold the cloak under his arm.

"I would have asked you, what you were doing here this late at night. However, I believe… "The potion master spoke, before he sat his glass down again. "That I know the reason for your presence here. "The potion master finished his sentence.

The raven-haired teen looked at his potion master, as he slowly stepped forward. "I want to know, how it can be that I keep dreaming about _him,_ Sir." Harry explained, while Snape had made a hand for him to take a seat.

Harry slowly sat down in the armchair, which was closest to the cracking fireplace. He watched the other man getting near, as he took the couch so he could watch Harry.

"I will need you to promise me one thing, Mr. Potter. So I can trust you on certain things," Snape said, while he took out his wand from his robe behind him.

"What should I promise?" Harry asked, as his eyes were on the wand while Snape made a dark purple spell around the room.

"_Silencio maximum." _Snape mumbled, where the room was silenced so no one from outside could be able to hear what they were talking about.

"I want you to promise, that you do not speak one single word of what I am about to say," The potion said, as Harry kept his hand in his pocket.

"I-I promise that," Harry said with a low voice, as he saw something at his potion master. Why in merlin's name would he make him promise that?

* * *

Sorry it was short, however i hope i can write a bit more for Chapter Three. Just a question to you guys who read this fanfiction. What do you want to happen? I do like to get an idea over what i could put in this xD

Anyway hope you all enjoyed this and i hope to get a review or two for the chapter ^^


	3. The Meeting

Hey Readers! Chapter three of The Black Phoenix is now finish. I know it is not to long but I am trying hard to make it to a very good story. Hope you all will enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 3. The meeting.

The young teen could see that his potion master started to show off his true age. He was looking so tired at his face, exhausted and wanted to give up a battle he was in. He glanced over to the door nearby, seeing that the spell truly had taken form around the room. It was almost like a surface of a calm pond, which just got a drop down to disturb the clear waving.

"You need to know the truth Harry, which is why I want you to promise me, that you do not speak a word outside those walls to anyone. " Snape explained, before he leaned back against the couch and inhaled a deeply breath.

Harry cleared his throat, while his eyes were on the floor again. He didn't understand quiet well. Snape was so suddenly nice against him, and the fact that he didn't snap at him or cursed against him was awkwardly strange. What was wrong with his potion master?

"The truth?" The boy questioned to break the small silent between them.

"The truth yes. " Severus answered with a low and kind voice.

"I know you got a few dreams, meetings about me and The Dark Lord I suppose?" The potion master questioned.

Harry only nodded for a second, before his green eyes looked up at the potion master again. The cracking fireplace continued to burn the wood. The flames illuminated the room so kindly, that it almost felt nicer to stay there. The teen looked at the fireplace instead, as the silence again filled the room. Severus had slowly sat a bit more forward, his hands folded against his lap.

"The Dark lord isn't going to kill you Harry, all that you have been through has been a lie from the start. I do not want to be the one to speak the whole truth, I think that you shall come with me for a time." Severus explained, while he stood from the couch. He took his robe from it, where he then took it over him.

"Where to, Sir?" Harry asked him, his eyes never left the flames from the burning wood.

"I know you wouldn't trust me, even if your life depended on it Harry. I only ask you for one favor now. Trust me on this, let me take you to a person who can speak this proper with you." The potion master said, his hand got in his pocket to his wand where he pulled it out.

"I asked for one thing Sir. Where to?" Harry questioned him again, if he should trust the man, he wanted to know where Severus were taking him.

"To a person who can explain this better than I can do Mr. Potter." Severus answered him instead.

The teen sighed right after, as he then stood from the couch. He really was tired, his eyes had almost small black bags under them. He knew they must look horrible, too, since he never got a proper sleep those past weeks.

"I trust you. " Harry said in the end, where he looked up at his potion master right after.

Severus had held his hand out for Harry, as if he told him to grab his arm.

"No not apparating… "Harry said a bit low, while he looked a bit away from his potion master.

"Something the matter about apparating, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked him, while he had lowering his hand a bit to his side again.

"Last time… I got apparatet… I didn't feel too well. It was like, that my stomach turned upside down," Harry explained, before he looked at a clock, which hang on the wall nearby. It was almost four in the morning by now, just by looking at the clock, Harry could feel how his body screamed at him to get some more sleep. The thing was, he didn't want to sleep or rather he couldn't sleep.

The potion master looked at the raven-haired teen for a while, as his thoughts run around the topic that he spoke. So Dumbledore earlier this year had apparated with Harry? Where to? Moreover why?

"Can't we use the Floo Network?" Harry questioned his potion master, while he noticed Snape was thinking deeply over a few things. What Snape was thinking was a thing Harry never would know. No one could know what the potion master would think about, not even the other staff members at Hogwarts.

"I would say, even though you are not very good in Potion, you do have a good idea for us to use the Floo Network instead. On that way, we will not be seen by anyone, "Snape said, as he walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a small jar on the shelf above the fireplace, where he took a handful powder out from it. He then cast the powder in the fireplace, where the flames from the cracking wood turned to a light green color.

"Riddles Manor," Snape said clearly and calmly, and then the flames slowly calmed down again and were only the green color that they should be.

"You go in first, I will be right behind you." Snape said, while he made a hand to the green flames.

Harry cleared his throat, while he looked at the green flames. Riddles Manor? What was that? Where in the world was that?

Harry slowly stepped forward, he noticed that Snape lowered his hand again. The raven-haired teen took a deep breath, before he got inside the green flames. He felt how his body was flying through the different fireplaces, he always hated to do this since he felt sick in his stomach. Harry felt the ground underneath his feet again, he had landed right in a room, which looked like a library.

His green eyes scanned the room for a time, seeing the walls were all shelves with lots of books. He had stepped a bit forward so his potion master could get through as well.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to bring him here Severus?" A calm voice spoke from a chair over at a desk. The chair was turned so Harry could not see who it was, however he could almost guess who it could be.

The voice was familiar for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape was standing behind him. The green flames turned to the normal red and yellowish color again. The room was hardly illuminated by the fireplace, only a lamp on the desk was turned on, too, so all the books and paper works could be seen.

"He needed the option now My Lord." Snape spoke from behind Harry, Harry could then feel Snape's hand on his shoulder while he saw the chair turned around.

In it was a 20-years-old looking man, he had black hair and soft brown eyes. He was actually looking like a handsome young man, whom Harry could remember he had seen in a younger state.

"Welcome Harry." The elder male said, as he stood from his chair. His soft brown eyes were looking right into Harry's green ones.

"My name… is Tom Riddle, however-, "he said, while he stepped forward toward the teen and the potion master." you know me as The Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort," the elder black haired male explained.

Harry just looked at the taller male, he never thought that Lord Voldemort would become Tom Riddle once again. Was this a trap? Had his potion master gotten him to the dark lord?

Harry felt his head pounding, he felt lightheaded and dizzy, too.

"Harry?" Tom's voice asked, while Harry's world got more blurry.

He had slowly fallen sideway where darkness surrounded him and swallowed him in nothingness.

* * *

That was Chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it! Now I want to question you all readers. I have gotten a few Pm's asking me if I could make it to a few things. Sooooo… now I want to ask.

What do you want to happen in the story? I know my main plot in it but I do like to get more ideas. I fear I do get a writer block so it would be nice if you call could come with a small idea ^^*

Thanks for reading!


End file.
